Pictures of You
by VampireSyra
Summary: HarryDraco slash. Harry goes to see Draco after looking through his pictures. songfic; oneshot


A/N: Whoo! Slash! Yippie! This is my first shot at a songfic. I was listening to The Cure's 'Picture of You', and this little plot bunny just jumped into my head! It's not a very happy plot bunny, either. Well, here you go, a sad slash story!

_I've __been __looking__ so __long__ at __these __pictures__ of __you__  
__That__ I __almost __believe __that __they__'re __real__  
I've __been __living__ so __long __with__ my __pictures__ of __you__  
__That__ I __almost __believe __that __the __pictures __are__  
__All__ I __can __feel_

Harry shifted the box that sat open in his lap. It was full to the brim with dozens of pictures from Hogwarts and afterwards. It was Sunday morning, and while most Muggles went to a mass of some kind, this was Harry's only religion. He lifted the first stack that was held together with a rubber band. It was from before the War. Most of the pictures were taken by Colin Creevy. He flipped past the one of Seamus and Dean with their arms around each other's shoulders laughing happily. He recognized the one of himself when he had broken his arm in second year.

But Harry wasn't looking for those pictures. He searched through the stack until, at last, he came to the one he was looking for on the very bottom. Of course, he knew it would be there. He went through the same routine every Sunday. The pictures were always in the same place. This particular picture was one of Harry's favorites. Colin had managed, upon Harry's request, to catch a photo of Draco when he was reading by the lake. The photo was taken in December, and the snow that surrounded him contrasted greatly with his dark cloak.

Draco face was relaxed and peaceful. Harry watched as a gust of wind rippled through the blonde's hair. Draco's eyes moved steadily across the pages of the book that he was reading. He didn't seem to mind the cold at all, despite the fact that his breath was clearly visible. Harry ran his finger down the Picture Draco's cheek, wishing that he could feel the warmth emitting from his body.

_Remembering You standing quiet in the rain  
As I ran to your heart to be near  
And we kissed as the sky fell in  
Holding you close_

The box began to get lighter as Harry slowly took out every packet and laid it out carefully on the small wooden table in the kitchen of his Muggle flat. When the box was empty, he discarded it on the floor and scooted his chair in. Harry reached immediately for the stack of pictures that was the most recently taken, even if that was over a year ago. The pictures on top were mainly of the celebrations that followed the end of the War. Then there was the wedding of Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, the happy pictures were followed by the one's of various funerals. Neville's, Dumbledore's, and Molly Weasley's. The pictures were, of course, melancholy, but also some of the most breath taking that Harry had ever seen. He was glad that Collin went into photography professionally.

Harry quickly finished flipping through that pile and moved on to the nest. His hands shook as he gazed at the first one in the stack. It was by far one of the greatest pictures Collin had ever taken. As a birthday present one year, Collin had blown up a copy of it and framed it for Harry. It was in the back of Harry's closet, with the rest of the stuff that reminded him of Draco. In the picture, a light rain was falling, but Harry and Draco were paying no attention. The shot only showed them from their shoulders up, but you didn't need to see it to know that Harry's arms were wrapped around his lover's waist. Draco's fingers were threaded through Harry's messy black hair.

There wasn't all that much movement, the picture Harry and Draco would mostly blink, smile, glance at the camera, and kiss. They hardly ever looked at the camera, though, Harry had noticed from staring into the depths of the portrait for hours on end. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes. They had been so crazy about each other then; Harry thought nothing could ever possibly go wrong.

_How I always held close in your fear  
Remembering  
You running soft through the night  
You were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow  
And screamed at the make-believe  
Screamed at the sky  
And you finally found all your courage  
To let it all go_

Harry moved on to another picture. This next one was old. It was from Draco's private collection, that he had shared with Harry only after living with him for five months. It was family portrait. Harry remembered vividly in his mind the conversation that he and his boyfriend had had when Draco explained the photo. In it, Draco's mother and father stood very still, as though statues, while Draco fidgeted with his hands or hair. Draco had told Harry all about his father the night that he showed him that picture. About his rules and harsh beatings as punishment and his damned Malfoy pride. Draco cried when he told Harry that it was his father who had killed Ginny and Lavender and Molly. All, who were associated with Muggles in some way, had deserved to die, claimed his father.

They had sat together lat into the night, until Harry chased away the memories of Lucius and Draco finally let it all go. He was freed of the demons of his past, and they would no longer haunt him in the future.

_Remembering_

_You fallen into my arms_

_Crying for the death of your heart_

_You were stone white_

_So delicate_

_Lost in the cold_

_You were always so lost in the dark_

_Remembering_

_You how you used to be_

Harry picked up the picture of Draco's mother. She truly was beautiful. With her long silvery blonde hair cascading around her face, smooth pale complexion, and blue-gray eyes, it was hard to disguise the fact the she was half Veela. Draco had later told Harry that his father had to cast a complicated concealing charm on Narcissa so that she could attend the Quidditch World Cup without anyone noticing her. After Draco became eighteen, the Veela in him was becoming more obvious. Harry became very protective of him then, making sure that anyone who came close to touching his Draco in the wrong way would soon regret it.

Draco was most upset when Narcissa died. Or, more precisely, was murdered. Harry spent all night comforting Draco. In one fit of rage, Draco threatened to kill his father. This didn't surprise Harry at the time. It made sense that Draco would want revenge on the man who killed the one member of his family that didn't hat him. But Harry reminded him that he was not dwelling on Lucius anymore, that he was not worth the time wasted. After his outbursts of anger, Draco settled into a period of silence. Harry held his lover in his arms during the night, soothing him without spoken words. By the morning Draco was back to old self. They had made it through another hardship and moved on.

Slow drowned 

_You were angels_

_So much more than everything_

_Hold for the last time then slip away quietly_

_Open my eyes _

_But I never see anything_

Collin loved taking pictures and making them move, the way they do in the wizarding world. But Collin could also appreciate the beauty of still pictures.

Harry came across the picture of himself that Collin had taken after his and Draco's first big fight. It was still, and in black and white. Harry was sitting alone at his kitchen table, hands covering his eyes, tears on his cheeks. The picture brought back painful memories for Harry. He had been so mad at himself. He had felt so blind. He couldn't see what Draco meant when he told Harry that he loved him. Harry hadn't believed him, and Draco had left.

It took three days for Harry to realize that he was allowed to love Draco back. That even though he wasn't able to save everyone, that Draco was too good for him, Draco still wanted him. And only him. Harry pleaded with Draco to come back home, and he did. Draco tried to show Harry the extent of his love, but Harry never really understood just how much Draco adored him. Not until after he was gone.

_If only I had thought of the right words_

_I could have held on to your heart_

_If only I'd thought of the right words_

_I wouldn't be breaking apart_

_All my pictures of you_

Harry gathered up the pictures and put them back into the box. That was enough for today. He wasn't sure he could handle much more. His hand paused, hovering over the last picture on the table. It was the one of Draco by the lake. For the first time that Harry had ever seen, the picture Draco was looking directly into the camera. His head was tilted slightly to the side, and a small smile was on his face. Harry quickly slipped the picture into the pocket of his jacket. He stood up and took his keys from the counter. He head to see Draco. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time.

Looking so long at these pictures of you But I never hold on to your heart Looking so long for the words to be true But always just breaking apart 

Harry pulled into the parking space in front of the small flower shop that was close to ere his flat was. He ordered a dozen white roses. Draco liked whit roses. He said that red was too girly, and the white just made him feel calmer. Harry took his purchase back to the car and tried to think about what he was going to say to Draco. The last time he went to see him; he didn't know what to say. He ended up just leaving before even getting to see him. He had sat in the car thinking, but nothing came to him. He went back home and looked at his pictures instead. But not this time, Harry told himself. He would be able to do it this time. He's apologize.

_My pictures of you_

The car ride downtown was long. Much longer than he remembered from last time. He parked on the street, under a large oak tree. Harry remembered walking down this street with Draco only a year ago. They used to come downtown all the time, to the parades and festivals. Draco loved to come to the Octoberfest most of all. He found watching Muggles getting drunk and making fools of themselves to be very entertaining.

_There was nothing in the world_

_That I ever wanted more_

Harry got out of the car with his flowers and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had too. Harry watched as a young boy on a bike rode by. He looked up and took a step. He began to climb the grassy hill at the top of which he would find Draco waiting for him.

Than to feel you deep in my heart  
There was nothing in the world

At the top, Harry opened the wrought iron fence with a key that he had been given. Harry forced his steps to be even and continued past the gravestones that he wasn't looking for.

_That I ever wanted more_

_Than to never feel the breaking apart_

Harry's knees finally gave out underneath him when he came to the grave that he was looking for. It was in the very back corner of the graveyard. The headstone was simple. 'Draco Malfoy, Forever Beloved'. Harry knew that was all that Draco wanted on his gravestone. He reached out and touched the name etched into the stone. "I'm sorry." He said. That's all he knew to say. Harry laid the roses at the base of the headstone. He leaned his forehead against the cool stone and cried. "I love you too, Draco." He only wished that he had it sooner.

_All my pictures of you_

**THE END**


End file.
